


Sweet Dreams

by themakarabastard (autisticvantas)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I literally wrote this in three minutes, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticvantas/pseuds/themakarabastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for wolflioness on tumblr! Sherlock falls asleep on John's lap and adorable stuff so yeah!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, sorry! But I tried to make it up by making it be super cute so I don't know tell me if you like it.

John was updating his blog when Sherlock got up from the table without a word and laid himself over John’s lap. John sighed, but he dealt with it. After all, he was on Sherlock’s nap couch. He carefully placed his laptop on the armrest and picked up his book, expecting him to get up in a moment and declare John ‘bothersome, and breathes in an annoying fashion’ or something ridiculous like that. He got lost in his book and didn’t realize how long it had been until he heard a soft snoring noise. He looked down, to see Sherlock asleep with his head in John’s lap. He looked ten years younger like this. Slowly, John raised a hesitant hand, and softly ran his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. In response to this, Sherlock sighed, and cuddled closer to John. John smiled softly to himself. He must be absolutely wiped out, the last case took a week. Suddenly, he heard the front door creak open, and heavy footsteps up the stairs. John tensed, expecting Sherlock to wake up, but he didn’t. Lestrade ran into the room and stopped cold.  
“Would it kill you to be quiet?” John hisses. “He just fell asleep, so if you don’t mind.” Greg blushed.  
“Sorry, I uh, didn’t realize, I’ll just call Sherlock later with the details?” He stammers.  
“Sure, fine, whatever.” Sherlock frowns and wiggles around, trying to get a better position on John’s lap. Lestrade leaves, much quietly than he had arrived. John sat in silence for a while before falling asleep himself, a smile on his face.

The next morning, Sherlock looked the same as ever, except he had a crease on his cheek from John’s jeans. He was rubbing it gently as he made tea, probably to get it to go away.  
“All right?” John asks. Sherlock grins at him.  
“Never better. Lestrade’s just called. Says he has a case for us. A triple murder, John!” He says, excited. John can’t help but grin.  
“Breakfast first.” John says. “Then crime scene.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey what's good yall. no longer in the sherlock fandom BUT, if you like homestuck, my blog is themakarabastard


End file.
